


Excessive

by Malcazia_Oliveira



Category: Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcazia_Oliveira/pseuds/Malcazia_Oliveira
Summary: Bukan merupakan hal yang baik jika sesuatu terjadi secara berlebihan. Atau jika kau melakukan hal-hal di luar batas kewajarannya sehingga menimbulkan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'berlebihan'.Namun, tidak semua hal yang berlebihan akan berdampak buruk.





	Excessive

**Author's Note:**

> Excessive
> 
> Author: Valkyria Olbricht
> 
> Casts: Huang Zi Tao X Park Mayu (OC)
> 
> Length: Drabble
> 
> Genre: General, Romance, Fluff
> 
> Rating: Teen

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang senang dengan hal-hal yang berlebihan, yang sayangnya tidak bisa kuhindari jika sudah menyangkut dirimu. Seseorang yang mampu menjungkir-balikkan duniaku jika sudah berada di dekatnya. Berlebihan? Begitulah adanya.

Seperti pagi ini misalnya. Detak jantungku tiba-tiba menjadi berlebihan tatkala kau muncul di depan pintu kediamanku dengan senyuman khas yang terlukis dengan indahnya di wajahmu. Senyuman yang mampu meluluh-lantakkan jiwaku.

Berlebihan? Memang.

"Aku kembali."

Betapa tidak adil rasanya saat hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek kau mampu membuat rasa gugup luar biasa menderaku.

Bagaimanapun, setiap kata yang mengalun dengan indahnya dari bibir tipismu selalu terdengar merdu di telingaku. Membuat kakiku hampir kehilangan pijakannya.

Berlebihan? Kurasa aku hampir gila.

Sekali lagi, kau membuat segalanya terasa berlebihan bagiku.

Rautmu berubah cemas kala tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dariku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lidah ini menjadi kelu walau hanya sekadar untuk menyapamu.

Namun, itu tak berapa lama. Kekehan kecil memasuki indera pendengaranku dan di saat yang sama kurasakan sepasang tangan hangat menangkup kedua sisi wajahku yang hingga saat ini belum bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan.

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, apa akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu? Apa itu artinya usaha mati-matianku untuk tidak bertemu denganmu selama ini membuahkan hasil? Apa seorang Park Mayu pada akhirnya mau berbaik hati dengan berkata jujur pada pria yang telah lama menantinya ini?" 

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak, Panda bodoh!" protesku yang kini tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaan. 

Sekarang, perasaan itu tak lagi dapat kubendung. Rasa yang dengan berlebihan berusaha kusembunyikan darimu selama bertahun-tahun. 

Kini, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menghambur ke pelukanmu, membisikkan isi hatiku lewat untaian kata-kata.

 

FIN


End file.
